Ujian EIHS Season 2
by Sky Heartbeat
Summary: The craziness is not over yet! kali ini saya mau para OC yang menjawab tuh pertanyaan nista dari Red Lunatic Sword. Ada yang berminat? silahkan SMS saya #plak maksud aye PM aye. Kekekekekeke... XDDDDDD Don't know when I'm come back.
1. Chapter 1: Ujian Elsword

**Elsword bukan punya paman warnet.**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (dikit lagi)**

**Aisha: Dimension Mitch (emang PPGZ toh?) maksude Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Night Wuachim! (Authornya lagi bersin) sekali lagi Night Watcher**

**Raven: Veteran 'Hentai' Commander**

**Eve: Code: Agak Sarap #eh maksudku Botol Sirup #plak maksude Battle Seraph**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (males plesetin, nanti bengkak telinganya Author)**

**Ara: Sama Saja (ganti Y dan R di awal huruf)**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart. (kalo disingkat? Pinter)**

**Add: Si psikopat Lunatic Pak Kusir #eh maksud saya Lunatic Psykher**

**All OC: base.**

Di sebuah gedung megah milik Pak Jumarto (Els: lu kire tu gedung punya ustad loe?) eh maskud saya milik Kepala Sekolah Elrios International High School, Pak Ahdiyat. (Els: Makjang!) sekali lagi milik Hangus (Els: hilangkan 'n' nya). Para siswa disana mempunyai IQ di atas 200. Ini dia Switch, Mirai, Reymon, Sinteru, Dark Code: J.O.K.E.R., si T-Rex, Akira, Elysea, Jun, dan Aoi. Kita berdoa sejenak supaya mereka gak pernah dapet seratus (All: WOI!). Berdoa, dimulai. *hening sejenak* Selesai. Okeh, kita mulai ceritanya! XD

Sepasang Anjing dan Kucing sedang berjalan di atas meja (Els: WOI, MALAH CERITA) ehehe, gomen. Maksud saya sepasang kekasih hendak memasuki ruang kelas (Els: Nah, itu baru bagus. Tunggu, APHA!) diem ah lu Els, mau gak tampil di sini? (Els: iye iye, gua mau kok)

Rollback!

Sepasang kekasih berjalan memasuki ruang kelas. Para siswa disana memang pintar, tapi paling GaJe.

Elsword: "Baik semuanya, kita Absen dulu. Akira Kurogane!"

Akira: "Hadir!"

Aisha: "Aoi Kazuyoshi!"

Aoi: "Saya disini!"

Elsword: "Mana Elysea Mystagion?"

Elysea: "saya disini."

Aisha: "Jun Kusanagi!"

Jun: "Hadir!"

Elsword: "Joker?"

Joker: "Saya disini -w-"

Elsword: "Mirai Hikari?"

Mirai: "Hai~"

Aisha: "Rex?"

R: "Saya disini."

Elsword: "Reymon Uchiha."

Reymon: "I'm here for you."

Aisha: *sweatdrop* "Baiklah, Sinteru?"

Sinteru: "Hadir!"

Elsword: "Terakhir, Suichi Ryuugamine?"

Switch: *tidur*

Elsword: "WOI, BANGUN! UDAH SUBUH!"

Switch kejengkang gara-gara diteriakin Elsword

Switch: "S-saya hadir pak guru."

Elsword: "Eike masih muda."

Aisha: "Kumat lagi deh 'Lekong'nya"

Elsword: "Dah, kita mulai ujiannya."

Elsword membagikan kertas soal.

1. siapa pembuat game Elsword?

Akira: Kucing

Aoi: staf dan kreator KoG Studio

R : Gorila -/_\-

Jun: Yey gua dapet S! :D (?)

Mirai: Teh! (Elsword: -_- )

Joker: ULAR! (ElsAi: -_- )

Reymon: Ye, gua dapet D. (?)

Sinteru: I-M-I-T-A-S-I. (ElsAi: -w- )

Switch: Oh... (Aisha: Oh apanya?)

Elysea: *tepar gara-gara bau mulutnya Switch*

"Aisha, panggil Ambulan!" tereak Elsword.

2. Sebutkan Epic NPCs di Elsword:

Akira: Noah. *sambil nyanyi* Dengarlah aku... (Aisha: Woi jangan nyanyi disini. Lu bukan Ariel; Ariel: Eh ada apa dengan saya?; Aisha: gak ada.)

Aoi: Tong Edan! (Edan: gua bukan tong!; ElsAi: -_- )

Elysea: *udah bangun* Apple. (Elsword: mau jawab apa ngidam?)

Jun: Valak.

Joker: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (ElsAi: -_- )

Mirai: Love. (Els: Typo mbak)

R: Speka.

Reymon: Penensio.

Sinteru: Proto.

Switch: Mama Lime! (Aisha: Jangan promosi disini!)

3. Apakah kesampaian jika Elsword dan Aisha menikah di Ruben?

Akira: Tanya pada Arrow-chan3.

Aoi: tanya tuh si Author.

Elysea: Tanya pada BakaAuthor.

Jun: akan kesampaian hari ini *smirk*

Joker: HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Elsword: panggil RSJ!)

Mirai: tanya pada Devi Switch Reverse.

R: tanya pada si Fallen Joker

ReySin: Sama dengan atas!

Switch: tanya pada Devi Switch Reverse.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan blushing.

4. sebutkan IGN (In Game Name) para pemain Elsword di Indonesia

Akira: gak ingat.

Aoi: CodeValvrave lvl 26 Sheath Knight (Author: tuh punya gua)

Elysea: sama. Gak ingat.

Jun: KiyokuBlade lvl 54 Rune Slayer

Joker: GYAHAHAHAHAHA! (Hazama: ni anak kayak gua!)

Mirai: Raverse lvl 49 Blade Master.

R: Hazama dari BlazBlue nyasar kesini. (Author: Hah, mana?)

Reymon: SI DARK GAK PUNYA AKUN ELSWORD! (Dark: seenak jidat lu.)

Sinteru: Sama dengan atas. (Dark: gua gundulin nih kepala lu)

Switch: Lacer lvl 47 Deadly Chaser.

Si Author pundung karena hanya punya dia yang paling rendah levelnya.

5. Sebutkan nama asli Devi Switch Reverse!

Akira, Aoi, Elysea, Jun, Joker, R, Reymon, Sinteru: kagak tau! (Switch: Yes!)

Switch & Mirai: F.M.N kalo gak salah (Switch: Fuih, hampir saja)

**Azusa: Eh... harus bilang apa nih?**

**Kurosu: Gak tau. Tapi yang penting...**

**Azusa & Kurosu: Review Please! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: OC Lagi TK

**Author: Hi, I'm back again.**

**Jun: Berisik.**

**Elsword: Huahahahahahahahaha...**

**Author: Ketularan si Joker nih... Aisha, cium dia.**

**Aisha: Emoh... sama aja ciumin babi 1000 kali.**

**Author: Kalo begitu... *ngelirik Ara***

**Ara: E-eh... kenapa aku?**

**Author: Kan kamu yang menyukai Elsword di ElType (bener gak?)**

**Ara: B-baiklah! *blushing***

**Aren: Cium! Cium! Cium! Cium! XD**

**Elesis: berisik lu Ren. Gua mau meliat adik gua yang tersayang ini di cium adik lo.**

**Ara: *mencium Elsword di pipi***

**Elsword: *langsung hilang penyakit psycho-nya***

**Aisha: *cemburu gara-gara Elsword di cium Ara***

**All (minus Aisha, Elsword dan Ara): Awwwwwwwww X3**

**Author: Yaudah, kita mulai!**

**Elsword bukan punya Pedang Merah Gila (Red Lunatic Sword) ataupun paman warnet XD**

Para Elgang versi ke-2, sebutan untuk kelompok aneh bin gaje ini lagi kongkow-kongkow kayak preman pasar (All OC: WOI, KAMI SEMUA BUKAN PREMAN PASAR!) kan kata gua 'kayak'. Saya ulangi mereka lagi ngerumpi di sebuah mansion milik Elgang generasi pertama. Entah dimana mereka sekarang, ada yang mengatakan Aisha dan Elsword udah kawin, ada yang modar kayak Raven dilindes traktor batubara(Raven: WTF!), Rena bunuh diri di pohon cabai(?), Eve self-destruct duluan, takut kalo game Elsword tutup beneran (All players: KAMPRET LU THOR!) gua bukan Thor! Kan cuman bercanda. Ulangi Eve self-destruct duluan, Chung udah jadi raja. Ara dan Add udah kawin, kayak Elsword dan Aisha.

"Eh, masih inget gak kita lagi TK?" ujar Akira memecah keheningan di sekitarnya.

"Gua masih ingat Akira ngompol gara-gara takut melihat hantu." Kata Elysea blak-blakan, gak peduliin pacarnya sendiri.

"Mou, El-chan!" semuanya tertawa mendengar apa yang diucap Elysea tadi.

"Ya kan tau sendiri kalo kamu itu paling penakut diantara kita berempat." Ujar Elysea

"Ceritakan dong? Udah lupa nih gimana ekspresi Akira pas dia ngompol." Kata Jun sambil memegang perutnya.

"Baiklah..." sebuah awan timbul dari atas kepala mereka.

Flashback...

"El-chan, tunggu aku..." teriak seorang bocah tampan sedang mengejar temannya.

"Ayo, kejal aku kalo bica!" ujar temannya tadi sambil lari dari dia.

"Hoi, campai belapa lama kamu cepelti ini?" teriak bocah satunya lagi.

"Ayo macuk, nanti Miss Echo malah-malah cama kita nanti." Ujar gadis bersurai pink.

Mereka berempat memasuki ruang kelas sebelum Echo. Sesudah mereka masuk kelas, seorang perempuan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Gimana, semangat gak nih belajarnya?" kata Miss Echo.

"Cemangat dong!" teriak anak-anak kayak burung minta cacing.

"Okey. Sekarang pelajaran hari ini adalah menggambar. Apa kalian semua membawa peralatannya?"

"Bawa cemua!" teriak anak-anak sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, sekarag mulai gambar apa yang kamu sukai." Perintah Miss Echo.

20 menit sudah berlalu dan sebagian mereka ada yang sudah selesai.

"Cudah Celecai!" ujar Jun dengan tampang bangga.

"Caya cudah celecai juga." Sahut Aoi

"Wah, Jun gambar apa?"

"Gambal Lobot!" sahut Jun sambil memperlihatkan gambarnya.

"Wah, itukan kayak di anime Valvlave the Libelatol kan?" ujar anak A. Yang bener itu Valvrave: the Liberator ding.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Kalau Aoi?" Miss Echo melirik Aoi.

"Gambal Jun cama caya di taman bunga." Ujar Aoi.

"Wah, bagus sekali! Kalau Elysea?"

"Caya cama Akira, Jun dan Aoi lagi main petak umpet." Ujar Elysea sambil memperlihatkan gambarannya

"Dan Akira? Akira, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Miss Echo khawatir.

"A-"

"Ada apa?"

"Ada HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Akira sampai ngompol.

Semuanya kocar-kacir gara-gara Akira teriak hantu. Ternyata yang disebut hantu itu Chung.

"HUWEEEEEEEE! SAYA DIBILANG HANTU! HUWEEEEEEEEEEE!" tangis Chung kayak anak TK, padahal umurnya udah 16 tahun.

End of Flashback...

"Gua masih ingat, gara-gara raja kita hasilnya malah kacau." Kata Jun ditengah-tengah tawanya.

"Ye, mentang-mentang muka gue yang kayak cewek ini, masa gue dibilang hantu." Sahut Chung sambil nangis bombay.

"Ya, maaf. Habis, putih banget sih..." kata Aoi

Mereka semua tertawa, tapi tidak bertahan lama karena Add nendang tuh pintu nista bersama istrinya, Ara.

"Okeh semuanya, besok Ujian BlazBlue, jadi aktifkan XL Unlimited kalian supaya tahu tentang karakter, plot dan settingnya, OKE?!" Woi Add, jangan promosi disini.

"Okeh bos!"

**Review Please! XD**

**The craziness isn't over yet... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ujian BlazBlue Gagal

**Vengeance: OMATASEEEEEE!**

**Elsword: bisa diem ga lu!?**

**Rebellion: ya jangan hiraukan aja. Dia udah lama gak ngepost fic bahasa Indo jadinya kayak gini deh.**

**Add: Oh, jadi begitu.**

**Vengeance: karena sibuk ngurusin fic bahasa inggrisku nih, jadinya kebengkalai.**

**Raven: apanya yang kebengkalai?**

**Vengeance: ya, macam-macam lah. Elsword no Nichijo, Truth or Dare Online (udah dihapus), Lemon gua, Day by Day El Search Party, dan... macem-macem dah. Udah, jangan banyak bacodh, mending kita ke T.K.P!**

**Rebellion: Eeeeitss... reply-nya mana?**

**Vengeance: oh iya, gua lupa.**

**Replies Corner.**

**Arrow-chan3: kan kate Onii-chan OOC, jadinya kebalik tuh Akira sama Elysea. Udah nggak sakit lagi kok.**

**Devi Switch Reverse: yah, isi ulang lagi XD**

**Lunatic Faker a.k.a Kurusaki Dark the FALLEN JOKER: Kalo mabuk sana gih ke kantor polisi. Masuk angin, minum tolak angin (Els: malah promosi lu.) kalo nyasar, tendang aja tuh si psycho.**

**Elsword bukan punya Mbah Maridjan (Author kesurupan + digebukin tim KoG)**

**Warning: Ga to the Je #bletak, Oh Oh Crott #dibakar (Aisha: KONO HENTAIIII! #ngeFateSpaceAuthor), alay (walaupun gak se-alay Nanase Ikumaya), bahasa campur aduk, koplak, mesum (Add: lu kira ini Lemon apa!?), de el el yang perlu di catat. Walaupun Warning-nya mesum, ficnya saya jamin kagak mesum.**

"Warningnya mesum amat." Wah, ni anak mau mati nih. "Udah, lebih baik kita masuk, yuk." Dia menarik tangan lakinya sendiri, sampe-sampe kayak diseret kuntilanak (Ara: aku bukan kuntilanak!) iye, iye, maaf. Pasangan ni bernama Ara dan Add. Tiba tba tiga orang aneh berjalan tanpa arah, kayak tikus buta. (Hazama, Ragna dan Jin: kami bukan tikus buta!) kan kate aye 'kayak'.

"Eh, mau kemana?" tanya Ara sopan kayak gadis desa. (Add: Uwaaaaaaa X3)

"Um... mau ke kelas 2-F." Jawab Jin sopan juga. (Ragna: kok jadi OOC ya?) kan kate aye OOC, LIAT TUH DI WARNING!

"Masalahnye, aye gak ketemu-ketemu tuh." Ni pasti dah si psycho pake topi Fedora (Hazama: kok gaya bicara gue kayak orang betawi sih?) KAN KATE GUE OOC, JADI... LIAT KE WARNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Maaf, si Author lagi ngos-ngosan nih marahin tuh badut.

"Yuk, ikut kami." Ajak Add yang duluan berjalan ke kelas.

Pas sampe di kelas, ternyata kelasnya masih kosong alias gak ada penghuninya. "Lho, pada kemana nih anak." Tiba tiba 4 orang muncul dari dalem... entah bola ato aura ato kubah, Author gak tau (Jun: Lha, kan elu yang buat nih Massive Chronosphere). "Eh eh eeeeehh... udah dateng toh Jun, Elysea, Akira dan Aoi. Mane yang lainnye." Tanya Add pake bahasa alien (Add: WOI!)

"Ndak tau tuh. Eh Jun, koe rapopo? Masih sakit toh kepala koe?" tanya Aoi pada Jun yang lagi mijit-mijit kepelanya.

"Iku rapopo. Agak sakit nih." Lah, ni anak sama.

"Abis dimana?" tanya Ara sambil ngeliat muka pucatnya Jun.

"Abis di Korea Utara." Jawab Aoi.

Tiba-tiba 6 orang dateng pake muka sewot abis SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam) (kecuali Mirai). "Ohayou..." ujar Switch dengan suara yang mirip ama zombie. "Ohayou~" sapa Mirai semangat, ni anak ceria ato moe ya?

"Dah, duduk sana. Oh iya, nih 3 orang mau beri instruksi ato apalah buat kalian supaya menjawab dengan baik dan benar." Ujar Add.

Bla...

Bla...

Bla...

Bla...

Bla...

Bla...

Bla...

Bla...

Bla...

(All: Skip bego!)

Setelah Ragna, Hazama dan Jin memberi instruksi, Add langsung membagikan kertas soal kepada Jun yang isinya... Jreng, Jreng, Jreeeeeeeeee- (#plak sorry, kepanjangan 'e'-nya) surat pernyataan nikah.

"What The Fuck!" teriak Jun dan Hazama sekaligus melihat surat itu, mana belum di isi lagi. Sementara Aoi yang mendengar Jun menerima surat nikah, langsung blushing.

"Woi, WOI, WOI! UNTUK APE NYERAHIN NIH SURAT!? KIRAIN MAU NIKAHIN GUE NIH AMA AOI!?" teriak Jun histeris.

"Ye, maaf, maaf. Tadi abis nikah nih ama Ara, tapi karena ada piket nih jagain kelas 2-F yang lagi Ujian, makanye kecampur." Ujar Add panjang kali lebar kali- (All: kira loe matematika?)

Entah sial ato salah ambil, Akira juga dapet tuh surat nikah.

"A-aku dapat ini juga." Ujar Akira.

"Aku juga." Sahut Suichi/Switch.

"Untuk apa ini?" nih si Joker sambil ngelipat tuh kertas jadi pesawat(?).

Muka Add langsung pucat, melihat kertas ujiannya malah ketukar ama kertas ayahnya Add, wajar ayahnya kan kerja di Pengadilan Agama.

"MAAF SEMUANYA, UJIANNYA KAGAK JADI KARENA KESALAHAN TEKNIS, JADI KALIAN LIBURAN SEMINGGU, JAAAA~" teriak Add sambil nyeret Ara. (Author: kayaknya si Add balas dendam nih)

Semuanya langsung cengo melihat kebodohan Add yang udah tingkat dewa. #diApocalypse

**Vengeance: yah, kagak jadi deh.**

**Rebellion: tau tuh Add, dimana aje kau dapet tuh surat nikah?**

**Add: mana gua tau. Udah, para readers yang udah berbaik hati untuk baca nih penpik yang mirip kayak kapal pecah.**

**Vengeance: HEI! Udahlah. Review please! XD**


	4. Summer & Hunting

**Vengeance: Sorry lama update.**

**Rebellion: Lama? Wong cuman dua hari lu update dikirain lama?**

**Vengeance: sehari itu bagiku sama dengan sebulan, jadi 2 hari = dua bulan. XD**

**Rebellion: ye, lebay lu.**

**Vengeance: Dah. Saatnya Replies Corner!**

**the girl writer. **

**Oh, sorry gak kebalas Review Ch.2 tadi. Yaudah, saya masukin ya? Ini dia chapter 4, Rara-chan!**

**Arrow-chan3.**

**Azure: emang enak toh dikasih liburan seminggu.**

**Jun: udah dari dulu dijodohin. Gara-gara Author tuh jadiin kami berdua musuhan, masa ayank(?) Aoi jadi budak tuh serigala *nunjuk-nunjuk Berthe***

**Aoi: M-mou, Baka! X/X Ye, tuh skenario Author buat Lemon-nya -_-**

**Azure: lho, kok kayak Aisha? owo Ya... mau pairing Jun ama Yumi -_-**

**Jun: udah sifat dulunya Aoi tuh, kan dia Tsundere~ XD ye, malah dipasangin ama OC orang lain. -w-**

**Aoi: mau tau tuh jadi kami musuhan, baca The Seasons Gone Wrong Ch.3 milik Vengeance and Rebellion.**

**Jun: yang gak tahan, Stay Away! *ngeluarin aura* (All: kepanjangan WOI!)**

**Devi Switch Reverse.**

**Kan kate aku si Add itu kebodohannya udah tingkat dewa. #diApocalypseamaAddsekalilagi. Gak, bukan gitu, cuman yang dibawa Add satu kotak kopian surat nikah yang ketukar tuh ama bokapnye.**

**wahaha Goblok R (udah tau identitas koe).**

**Ini dia masbro, Chapter 4!**

**Warning.**

**GaJe, OOC, Typoness bertebaran kayak kentut(?), abal-abal, mesum (Els: ye, dasar 'Hentai' -_- ) dll yang perlu tempel di jidatnye Author.**

**Catatan buat Class.**

**Jun: Deadly Aggressor**

**Aoi: Abyss Queen**

**Elysea: Dragon Apprentice**

**Akira: Midnight Warrior**

**Switch: Sword of Aura**

**Mirai: Elemental Priest**

**Reymon: Water Prince**

**Sinteru: Silent Walker (mungkin)**

**R: Dark Knight**

**Dark: Fallen Joker XD**

Di musim panas yang panasnya kayak hyperactive skill-nya Aoi, mereka bersepuluh lagi malas-malasan kayak kucing(?), tiba tiba...

BRAAAAAKKK! Tuh pintu nista di tendang oleh serif nyasar dari Amerika Serikat (Cowboy: WOI, GUA GAK NYASAR! EMANG GUA HANTU TOH!?)

"Haduh, ya lagi~ ya lagi~" Aoi geleng-geleng dan mendesah, sementara Jun matanya udah merah menyala akibat kelakuan serif tadi.

"EH, EMANGNYA EYANG LOE YANG PUNYA NIH MANSION?! ABISIN MANA GUA AJA PERBAIKIN TUH PINTU!" teriak Jun sampe-sampe aura membunuhnya udah kelar.

"Sabar Jun, sabar." Ujar Elysea menahan Jun mau nyincangin Cowboy. Yang lainnya pada facepalm melihat kelakuannya Cowboy dan Jun kayak kucing dan tikus.

"Dah, mau ngapain loe kesini?" tanya Jun dingin.

"Gak ada. Denger-denger ada teroris disini, jadinya mau hunting tuh, jadi dapet duit~" ujar Cowboy sambil gesek-gesekin jarinya.

"Aku ikut!" teriak Aoi, karena dia juga seorang Bounty Hunter, mirip ama Rufus. (Rufus: jadi ada nih genderbent gua?)

"Aku juga." Sambil ngeaktifin Demon Legacy-nya Jun ngacir ikutin Aoi dan Cowboy.

**Di dalam hutan...**

Jun, Cowboy dan Aoi melangkah ke persembunyian si teroris yang nyasar ke Elrios di dalam hutan dekat Ruben. Aoi udah nyiapin Pyro Sniper-nya, Cowboy dan Jun maju duluan dan Jun menjatuhkan pedang besar tepat di tengah-tengah atap gubuk itu. Secepatnya Jun merapal Chronosphere untuk kabur bersama Cowboy. 'Wokeh, udah siap, Aoi?' Jun menggunakan telepati kepada Aoi agar tidak ketahuan. Aoi memberi sinyal tandanya dia sudah siap.

"Buset bro, ada pedang nancap diatas rumah kita." Celetuk salah satu anggota teroris tadi sambil jawdrop melihat pedang raksasa.

"WOI, SIAPA NGEHANCURIN TEMPAT PERSEMBUNYIAN KAMI, HAH!?" teriak sang pemimpin teroris sambil megangin Assault Rifle. Tapi yang dia dapat adalah suara tembakan entah dari mana menuju anak buahnya. Satu persatu anak buahnya akhinya jatuh, meninggalkan sang pemimpin sendirian.

"S-Siapa yang melakukan ini?" sang pemimpin celingak-celinguk ketakutan. Dan Jun akhirnya menampakkan dirinya sendirian.

"Aku. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jun dengan nada sarkastik.

"Oh, jadi anak ingusan ini ya dalang dari semua ini?" ejek si pemimpin kepada Jun. Yang diejek hanya menyerigai.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Mau menghancurkan istana Hamel?" sahut Jun sambil mempertahankan seringainya.

"Tidak, untuk menaklukkan Elrios. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yang tertawa tidak melihat 6 buah pedang sudah siap menusuk bagian vital si pemimpin teroris.

"Heh, untuk 10.000 tahun kedepan." Seringai Jun sambil nyiapin 6 buah pedang kesayangannya di tangan kiri, dan tangan iblis besar di kanan.

"Cowboy, Aoi, keluar sekarang." Perintah Jun, dan aksi Gore akhrnya dimulai. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Back to mansion...**

"Haduh, pada dimana nih mereka bertiga?" tanya Switch pada siapa saja yang ada di situ.

"Manakutahu. Kata Jun sih lagi hunting~" sahut Elysea sambil membelai rambutnya Akira yang lagi overheat.

"Yo, kami kembali!" Jun, yang pakaian dan tangannya ditutupi dengan darah, melambaikan tangan satunya kepada teman-temannya.

"Ebuset, abis ngapein lo Jun?" celetuk Reymon terkejut.

"Abis nyembelih sapi, buat Lebaran nanti." Sahut Jun.

"Pake apa? Gak mungkin pake pedang kalo tangan sendiri aja kotor." Kata Mirai.

"Ya, gitu dah. Terlalu malas pake pedang, jadinya pake tangan deh." Celetuk Aoi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jun.

"Abis, pedang gua nih suci amat, jadi gak bisa disentuh." Ujar Jun.

"Ye, siapa suruh jadi iblis? Kan tau sendiri 2 dari 4 pedangmu itu pemberian dari dewa." Yang dibicarakan hanya terkekeh. "Gua lupa." Mereka semua tertawa, tapi tidak bertahan lama karena (déjà vu lagi nih) Chung dan Eve datang memberitahukan sesuatu pada Elgang v2.

"Wokeh semuanya, karena minggu sebelumnya gak jadi Ujian, besok akan diadakan Ujian Ulang BlazBlue, jadi akfifkan XL Unlimited kalian sekali lagi."

"Udah aktif!" sahut para OC.

**Vengeance: yah, kagak jadi 1k+ deh.**

**Rebellion: Syukuri apa yang ada~**

**Vengeance: lagi nyanyi apa ngejek?**

**Rebellion: gak, lagi nangis -3-**

**All: Makasih udah baca nih fic, dan Review please! XD**


End file.
